


Monaca's journey to McDonalds

by JiggleLou



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Its nearly 3 am and im still tagging, McDonald's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiggleLou/pseuds/JiggleLou
Summary: Monaca is going to McDonalds
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Monaca's journey to McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is easy to guess but Despair Tiddies is Junko.

Despair tiddies announced to the Warriors of Hope, " _We're going to go to Mcdonalds!!_ " Everyone clapped and hoorayed to despair tiddies. "But since some of y'all are dumbasses, Monaca is gonna be the only one to go." She then said. "Noooooo :(((" they all cried. Monaca hoorayed and spinned, monaca spun so fast in her hot wheelies she became a tornado and killed Despair Tiddies and everyone in Towa City. She shrugged it off and gone to McDonalds.

But then it hit her, how can she go in her hot wheelies if the bodies are blocking the way?? Then suddenly, BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY CAME IN HER MIND! She had gotten the big brain powers of Bill Nye, her brain expanded so big. It rolled off the bodies. Bill Nye then disappeared, making Monaca go back to her evil genius brain.

Monaca hot wheeled to her local McDonalds store. She forgot where McDonalds were. So she gone to a local TV store, bought a TV, get cable, and go watch Dora. "Hola, motherfuckers! We're trying to go to McFuckers!" The TV said. Monaca was planning to go follow the steps, to find McDonalds. "You go to the right when you find me on Tinder, you go to the left when you see someone that's not me. Then let's repeat!" Dora said. Monaca followed the directions, and sooner enough. She found McDonalds!! Monaca was so happy she turned into a Towando! She crashed the McDonalds and killed all the workers. She got sad because she didn't get to eat McDonalds. But then, out in the sky, _was a million burgers flying_ towards her!! Monaca had found happiness 😎

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more crackfics soon, since they're kinda fun tbh


End file.
